


What are you?

by scifiarchaeologist



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiarchaeologist/pseuds/scifiarchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just want to live in peace, far away from Hell.  To meet Derek  or get a job from Crowely was definitely never planed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> based on the video What are you from Rumrouz  
> Please be aware that english is not my native language. I tried my best, but if there are any mistakes (spelling or gramma) just tell me, so I can change it.  
> The characters could be OOC!  
> I'm sorry if anything looks weird, the html codes are still confusing. Does anyone know how to put a link in here without having the whole url in the notes? I couldn't figure out how to do it.

_Stiles knew how to call the King of hell. It had taken him some time and more than one fight with another Demon to find it out, but he did. He looked down on the bones; he had dug out somewhere in Scotland. This was his only chance…_  


****

Stiles had never planned to meet Derek Hale or even fall in love with him. It just had happen. Derek had stumbled into his life and changed everything. From one day to another he had a reason to wake up every morning and actually live his second life.  


****

  
Since the day Stiles had possessed that Genim Kid, he was hiding. He couldn’t stay at the town he had found his vessel.  
Genim had been a joyful teenager, loud and always laughing. His mother died when he was ten and his father tried everything to raise his son on his own, properly. At least that’s what the nurses had talked about, at the hospital, where he had found him.  
Genim Stilinski, sixteen years old, hidden by a car after a night out with friends. He never woke up again until Stiles decided to take his body as his vessel. His body might be still working but the kid had been dead for month.  
Genim was the perfect vessel for Stiles.  


****

  
The jeep was the first thing Stiles bought after he had his knew body. He didn’t know why but he felt connected to the car from the very first second. He drove through the whole country until he finally found a place he liked, a small town, nice and quiet, perfect to hide.  
Al he wanted was a quiet and peaceful life, far away from hell and every other demon. He just wanted to feel normal.  
It was too perfect to stay forever.  


****

  
He had heard about the Hale House from some kids, he hang out sometimes. Stiles enjoyed the company of them. It made him feel young and almost human. They told him about the fire and the people who died inside of it.  
Curious, as he was, Stiles decided to take a look at the house.  
It was night time and freezing cold. His breath was freezing the second it left his mouth. Stiles had shoved his hands deep inside of his pockets as he walked through the woods up to the ruin of the hale house. Even if it was dark, Stiles could see more than a normal human. He stopped in front of the house and looked up at it. He could see the traces of the fire, the busted windows and the broken wood. A cold shiver ran down his back.  
He also felt that he wasn’t alone. It took him some time to see the person inside of the ruin who stared at him with glaring red eyes. Those eyes weren’t human.  
Stiles fled. He ran all the way back to the jeep, his human heart pounding in his chest. The last thing Stiles wanted was to meet another demon or whatever the man was he had seen at the house. Gasping he placed on hand on his jeep and leaned forward. His lungs were burning.  
“This is private property. You’re not allowed to be her”  
the voice came out of the dark. Stiles raced his head slowly and watched the man who stepped out of the woods. It was the same man. His eyes stared at him, this time they were normal.  
Stiles slowly opened the door of his jeep and grinned cheeky.  
“I didn’t know that. Sorry… I’ll be gone in a minute…” The guy didn’t move as he climbed into his jeep and drove away. He wasn’t a demon. He didn’t identify Stiles as was he was.  


****

  
The Second time they met was at the town. Stiles stepped out of his favorite diner and crossed the street as he felt those eyes watching him, again. He froze and stared back. Stiles didn’t move the whole time until the guy stood in front of him. Now, so close to him, Stiles could even smell that he wasn’t human.  
“What do you want?” he asked quiet, ignoring the people rushing around them. The guy grinned and showed his perfect white teeth.  
“I just wanted to say Hello, Stiles” Stiles didn’t let him see his surprise. He looked up to him with a blank face.  
“How do you know my name?” he asked nearly whispering. There was something definitely not normal about that guy.  
“I know people. My name is Derek Hale, I’m sure you didn’t know that…” Derek held out his hand and Stiles just stared at it for a few seconds. Hesitating, he finally grabbed the hand and shook it for a second.  
It took him a while to trust Derek completely. First it was just curiosity and sexual attraction that pulled him towards the other man, but it soon changed and they became friends. Stiles knew he wasn’t a human or a demon, but Derek was good in not showing him any hints. He tried once or twice to follow him, but Derek always discovered him.  
Stiles didn’t want him to know that he was a demon, so he couldn’t use his powers on him. But maybe that’s what made it so special. They were both no human, but pretended to be.

They ended it bed, it was ridiculous how soon. Stiles loved every single second of it. It was fun, it was easy and he didn’t had to think about it. When Derek bit onto his bottom lip and pulled him back onto the sheets, even if they had spend the whole day in bed, he felt free. But it didn’t stay like that. Days turned into weeks, weeks into four whole months and he found himself watching Derek while he slept.  
I love you  
Stiles couldn’t remember if he had ever told someone these three words, but he knew that he loved Derek, more than it was good for him. 

****

  
Stiles could feel it. His body was tensing up before he even heard the noises. His eyes turned black immediately. He was at his flat, on his own. Derek was somewhere else.  
He moved backwards as the door was opened. Crowley stepped inside, calm, smiling and like always, dressed in an elegant, black suite.  
“I got a job for you” Crowley came closer and stopped right in front of him. Stiles swallowed. He looked at the king of hell and nodded slowly.  
“What do you want, Crowley…?” He asked suspicious. Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried not to show his nervousness. Crowley smiled cheeky and placed on hand on Stiles shoulder.  
“I want you to beg me the alpha werwolf” he said and the smile turned into a grin. Stiles frowned.  
Alpha?  
“Why do you think I could beg you an alpha werwolf?” he asked slowly. He was just an ordinary demon, nothing special. Crowley laughed deeply.  
“I didn’t say an alpha… I said the alpha, Derek Hale. My spies told me you and him were pretty close” Stiles stared at him for a few seconds.  
“No” shaking his head he made a step backwards and broke the touch. That wasn’t possible. Derek couldn’t be an alpha. Alphas were strong and had a pack. Derek was on his own, there were no other wolfs.  
Dammit! Stiles didn’t even know what kind of creature Derek was, how should he know if he had a pack?  
Crowley hummed and looked at him. Sighing he turned around and walked through the room, looking at it.  
“This is not a request, Stiles. This is an order. “Stiles shook his head again. He made another step back and felt the wall behind him.  
“I can’t… please Crowley I can’t…” His voice was nearly breaking as he looked up to the ceiling.  
“Do you like pain? Do you like hell, Stiles?” Crowley turned around to look at him. The serious look on his face made clear that he wasn’t joking.  
“Here is the thing. You begged me for a live after and you will beg me the alpha” Stiles stayed silent. He didn’t move or look at Crowley; he just stood there and looked up at the ceiling. Crowley came closer and stopped right in front of him. He grabbed Stiles jaw and forced him to look at the hell’s king.  
“I gave you what you wanted. Just bring me the alpha and you can keep playing human.” Crowley grinned at him and Stiles tried not to look away. The hell’s king pulled his hand back.  
“Smile, it’s not that bad” he vanished without another word.  
Stiles smiled.  


****

  
Stiles couldn’t do it. Every time he looked at Derek he knew that he couldn’t do it…yet. He loved him. It was ridiculous and cheesy but he loved him and there was no way that was going to change. But Derek wasn’t safe around him. Stiles wasn’t sure what would be stronger, his love for the alpha or his fear of hell.  
Stiles sat on his bed, while Derek was walking around looking for his cloth. He had grabbed the sheets with his hand and looked down to his feet’s. It could be a perfectly normal day, but it wasn’t. Stiles closed his eyes for a second. He counted to ten before he finally raised his head to look at Derek.  
“We can’t see use anymore…” he said calmly. Derek stopped in his movement for a second. He pulled down his shirt slowly and stared at him.  
“What?” he walked over to the bed and tried to touch Stiles. Stiles jumped on his feet and moved away.  
“No. Just go and don’t come back. It’s safer for both of us. You and me” his voice was shaking, nearly breaking and it took all his power not to cry.  
“Stiles…” Derek was confused. He didn’t understand what was going on; he just could see that Stiles didn’t want this.  
“Just go…” Stiles couldn’t look at him. He turned around and fled into the kitchen. Closing his eyes he sat down and buried his face into his hands. H didn’t move until he heard how Derek closed the door behind his back.  


****

  
The following days where like hell. Stiles had never felt so miserable before, not even while being tortured. He had never thought that a broken heart would be so painful or that a demon was able to have a broken heart.  
Stiles had hoped his love for Derek would vanish after he didn’t see him anymore. But instead it grew more and being apart from Derek was the worst feeling he ever felt.  
Day after day he tried to live on and forgot about Crowley’s order. Even know he couldn’t do it. Stiles needed a solution.  
It took him nearly two weeks to find one. It was just a little note in one of the books he read, but it was so easy, so simple that he wanted to cry tears of joy.  


****

  
Stiles knew how to call the King of hell. It had taken him some time and more than one fight with another Demon to find it out, but he did. He looked down on the bones; he has dug out somewhere in Scotland. This was his only chance.  
Stiles lip was bleeding and he knew after this was done, he would have bruises everywhere. Waiting he looked up to the devils trap he had drawn onto the ceiling. He just had to wait.  
“Stiles… good to see you, boy” Crowley appeared out of nothing. The king of hell smiled wide and made a step forward, but was stopped by the invisible wall of the devils trap.  
“No you didn’t.” Crowley’s mood changed within a second. Stiles just smiled and came closer.  
“Yes I did…I want to make a trade. Isn’t that what you are doing?” he was completely calm and didn’t show how nervous he felt inside. Crowley smiled narrow.  
“I want you to revoke your order. There are other alphas. You don’t need Derek Hale. I want you to leave him and me alone… forever” his voice was higher than normal, nearly cracking. Crowley followed every movement Stiles did with his eyes.  
“Why should I do that? Are you so madly in love Stiles, that you can’t see that it won’t last forever?” the hell’s king voice was low and threatening. He walked up and down behind the invisible wall of the devil’s trap.  
“If you don’t do it… I’m gonna kill you” Stiles grabbed the bag and opened it. He looked at Crowley just to make sure he was watching. Slowly he pulled out the skull. Crowley stared at him, not sure if this was a joke or not.  
“This is ridiculous…. It’s a myth” he said finally and snored. Stiles watched him. Even he could see the hint of nervousness on the face of the hell’s king.  
“Will you take the risk?”  


****

  
Stiles had never given back his keys to Derek flat. Now he used them to get inside without being noticed. His body war hurting and he knew he looked awful. He stumbled more than he walked into the bedroom.  
“Stiles?” He raised his head slowly and stared at Derek. He hadn’t expected him to be at home. The alpha jumped up from his bed and was within a second by his side.  
“What happened to you?” his voice was full of worries and Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek arms around his waist.  
“I’m fine…” he managed to say and a smile appeared on his face.  
“I needed to talk to you. Please forgive me… I never wanted to send you away…” Stiles raised his head and looked at Derek.  
They were safe now. Crowley wouldn’t try to destroy their life again. Even if he wanted to, he was bounded to their contract.  
Derek grabbed him and carried him to the bed. He sat down and pulled Stiles onto his lap. His finger ran over Stiles short hair. He didn’t ask what happen. Stiles turned slowly and looked up at him. He raised his hand and wrapped it around Derek’s neck. Pulling him down, he whispered those three little words, before he kissed him. 

****

  
The bruises on his body vanished. Derek treated him like he did before and everything seemed to be perfect again. No Demons, no werewolf, just Derek and Stiles, who tried to be as human as possible.  
A perfect human world… until his past called him.  
They were in town. It was a sunny and warm day and Derek waited for him on the other side of the crossroad as his phone buzzed.  
Stiles took the call and listened to a voice he knew. How should he ever forget Crowley’s voice?  
“Do you really think you’re little love story will last, Stiles? Sooner or later your alpha will find out what you are and he will leave you. Demons are his natural enemies. He won’t love you forever. You are not a human anymore….”  
The traffic light turned green and Stiles started to cross the road. He felt cold and sick. Derek smiled at him and hold out his hand.  
“Do you know what the difference is between you and me? I know what I am. What are you?”  
Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and smiled at him. The phone fell on the ground.  
His smile didn’t reach his eyes. 


End file.
